tilltheworldendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 04 The Stalking
This is the Fourth episode of the first season Previous Episode 03 Remember a Time Next Episode 05 The Change Plot jaxx sits at mcall's and thanks maddox for agreeing to let him and tailor stay at the mannor. just then tailor walks in and slaps jaxx, and tells him she knows she is an angel! styles arrives at home, and sees her sister kenzy kissin a guy, she rolls her eyes and goes upstairs. she goes into her room and michiko is standing there. michiko tells styles its awsome being a vampire, and she should join her, styles tells her never. michiko then punches her but styles tackles her and pushes her out the window, she dissappears. tailor and jaxx go outside to talk, maddox asks skye what she found on michiko, amelia says she was part of a spiritual group at the highschool. jaxx tells tailor he is sorry and just wanted to protect her. tailor explains she saw the lady that told him. jaxx explains they need to be careful because angels gave them amnseia because they are forbidden to use their powers, if they do, bounty hunters will come for them. he tells her he would like to show her something. the next day, maddox and styles join amelia on her way to school, she is embarassed by their pressance. maddox meets principal Seen, who tells them he herd michiko was doing rituals and suspended her, right before she dissapppeared. maddox and styles leave the school, they spot local cops oliver and hyde going into the school. jaxx and tailor sit at the mannor, as jaxx pulls out a book with a fish symbol on it. he shows her a page that says the story of a civil war in heaven, and five angels were cast down, the civil war was between angels Charity and Raphael, and when charity lost her followers were all cast down, to be reborn as humans, with no memory of their past. it also stated angel law forbids the use of angelic powers from a fallen, or be taken by the bounty hunters. later that day jaxx arrives at mcall's and meets maddox and skye, he then brings in cop oliver, who explains he is a hunter, and old friend of jaxx. oliver tells them he suspects the principal is involved as well. jaxx and oliver hug and he leaves, maddox seems jealous, jaxx notices and tells maddox he loves him for the first time. tailor sits at the bronze, cameron asks her how she is, she says she doesn't even know who she is. just then oliver comes in and she sees him, they hug and he tells her he found out, but everything will be ok. styles is working at the bronze, she djs in the booth, she looks into the crowd and spots michiko, she blinks and they girl is gone. logan walks down the street and notices the full moon, just the a girl bumps into him, he pushes her and she falls and hits her head, she dies. just before Saul uses persusion to make her do it(Spoiler! Delphi told Saul to do it). logan gets a headache and runs off into the park. principal Seen walks down the school halway after hours, he turns the corner to face maddox, jaxx and skye. they ask him again if he knows anything, he then vamps out and attacks maddox. jaxx stakes him from behind, dust. styles walks in her home, michiko shows up, with milan. he tells styles she is bait. logan wakes up in the park naked with blood all over him, he is terrified. Just Then Saul shows up, telling Maddox he is in danger, MAddox tells him to leave and goes inside. Trivia Logan's wolf lineage is first revealled, his brother Shane never became one before he was turned into a vampire. Styles is kidnapped by Michiko and Milan, but later finds she is a hunter and kills many vamps. a story of the war in Heaven is first introduced. Kenzy, Hyde, Oliver are all introduced. Starring Maddox Harless Styles Cones Amelia Harless Skye Mcall Tailor Miska Jaxx Miska Logan Miller Cameron Piper Kenzy Cones Milan Ellens Michiko Grande Gary Seen Oliver Marks Hyde Kaliston Category:Season One